<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>请君入瓮 by LaTregua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688443">请君入瓮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua'>LaTregua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zi-O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Woz, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tokiwa Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*与其说是if线不如说是没带脑子看时王的妄想产物，没有剧情合理性。<br/>*魔王当然是不会变老的！<br/>*很雷，非常雷，被我写出古耽风味。<br/>*月读和盖茨永远不会知道2068年的沃兹经历了什么.jpg<br/>*庄沃</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tokiwa Sougo/Woz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>请君入瓮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2068年，时王的寝宫中。</p><p>
常磐庄吾悠闲坐在专属王座上，全身连一点浮尘都不见，全不像是刚抬手把抵抗组织收拾了个七七八八的样子。他单手托着下巴，眼神微沉，身边少了个人的陌生感让他微微不爽。</p><p>
想也不必想是谁放出了他今天会外出的消息。虽然是假情报，但如果不是自己突然察觉沃兹最近行踪不定，这样的埋伏不够置他死地，却也够让他觉得晦气了。</p><p>
沃兹。</p><p>
他有些咬牙切齿地在唇边把这个名字重复了一遍，起身回转自己房间，心中存了些要试试沃兹忍耐力的念头。</p><p>
一推开门，他并不惊讶地看见沃兹已经单膝跪在厚厚的地毯上。</p><p>
“魔王陛下，今日是我不慎——”</p><p>
“我知道。”</p><p>
时王打断沃兹没来得及说出口的话，语气称得上温柔，但沃兹反而将头低得更倒，心中同时把时空管理局和抵抗组织都骂了个遍，祈祷着时王这次也没什么花招。</p><p>
——倒不是说他被时王如何折磨过，那些手段他只是听说过，但时王额外给予他的温柔总让人觉得这只是高利贷，而总有一天他要连本带利地还回去。</p><p>
“怎么可能是沃兹泄露的消息呢？当然不会。我相信你。”</p><p>
时王在看见沃兹鬓边冷汗痕迹时，不客气地在心中嘲笑起来。明明也没多大，暗地里当着三方势力的间谍，甚至还没和18岁的自己相处过，城府毕竟还是浅了些。</p><p>
不过他嘴上说着信任，右手却暗中使劲按在沃兹肩膀上，这样沃兹便无法起身。他弯腰将自己和沃兹距离拉得更近，轻松道：“只是遇上抵抗组织，今日怕是都没心思处理那些无聊的事了。辅佐官觉得如何？”</p><p>
时王拭去沃兹额头冷汗时，沃兹指节已被自己握得发白，分不清是时王的压迫感造成的幻觉还是确有其事，自己身份暴露的恐惧从心底升腾上来。他舔了一口干涩的嘴唇，勉力稳定心神，出口的声音却仍带了一丝颤抖：“魔王陛下所作决定自然是英明的。”</p><p>
他话音刚落，时王左手的指腹就漏进他领子，点在了他锁骨上，他被指尖略低的温度吓得险些弹起来，狠狠咬住内唇才抑制住第一反应。</p><p>
时王想干什么……</p><p>
“那可能要靠沃兹来安抚本王了。”</p><p>
沃兹不费什么力就听出了话中的暗示。他花了几年从普通文职做到时王的亲信，期间目睹过不少身体交易，自己也曾对此做了最坏打算，反而到了时王身边，却发现他对此毫无兴趣，怎么今天突然……</p><p>
他只能硬着头皮答回答：</p><p>
“自然听凭陛下安排。”</p><p>
下一秒沃兹被半强迫地推到宽阔柔软的床上，靴子被时王踢掉。他本以为早对这种事有心理准备，临到事前才发现自己浑身僵硬手足无措，只好听凭时王摆布。</p><p>
庄吾在心中暗叹，原来此时的沃兹远没有后来看起来那么食髓知味，只好像操纵提线木偶似的让沃兹完全躺倒在层层叠叠的靠枕上，双腿勉强岔开，感觉自己本已为数不多的耐心都被磨尽了，便尽量控制着力气扯开他那身构造复杂的外衣，眼前人却仍是一副被吓到的表情。</p><p>
常磐庄吾还记得十八岁时自己很好奇沃兹那身外衣到底是怎么穿上的，2068年的服装设计师品味未免有些奇怪，可惜不管天气冷热，这件外衣始终牢牢穿在沃兹身上，他也就无缘得见外套之下的情景。</p><p>
他轻轻掰开沃兹死死揪住床单的手指，拿过放在床头柜上的润滑剂，一条腿落在沃兹腿间，掀开他身上所剩无几的布料，把蘸了点润滑剂的手指向他身后探去。</p><p>
沃兹刚被掰开的手指又粘到了床单上，他还以为自己镇定自若，在对面看来其实早就呼吸急促双耳通红——明明还什么都没干呢。</p><p>
沃兹下意识闭上眼，膝盖刚有合拢的趋势就被重新打开，他不敢挣扎，心中祈祷时王只是心血来潮，至少以后不必时时提防不虞。但他人指尖进入他后面时一切思绪都被冲走了，强烈的异物感从神经末梢直达大脑，平时根本不会注意的部位现在汇聚了他全部的注意力，几乎让他痉挛着扭过上半身，但结果只是差点撞上时王的胸膛——如果不是他在前一刻睁开了眼睛的话。</p><p>
常磐庄吾对上沃兹睁眼那刻惊诧而略显涣散的目光时不自觉地微笑了，或许沃兹自己注意不到，但陌生的情景中他的一举一动和处在应激反应中的流浪猫没什么区别，尤其是自己还衣冠整齐时，他几乎可以想象到带着强烈羞耻感的电流扩散到沃兹全身。这是不言自明的反应，也正是常磐庄吾期待的。</p><p>
“魔王……陛下……”</p><p>
沃兹僵在和时王距离不超过十厘米的位置几秒，喃喃之后感官才重回自身，被扯到可以看到锁骨的领口感到一阵冷，又重新瘫倒在靠枕上。</p><p>
他刚刚觉得略微适应了体内的手指，时王立刻似有所感地放入第二根手指。平心而论，即使沃兹现在去随便找个人做爱，也不会拥有比这更好的前戏了，但时王……他眨两下眼，最终决定还是紧闭双眼——尽管这样等于彻底放弃了对自己身体的掌控权，但至少不用面对时王那似笑非笑的表情带来的羞耻感。</p><p>
此时他才意识到平时觉得自己已经长于在几方势力中腾挪不过是错觉，而此时只要时王略加逼迫，他一定会立刻承认自己是时空管理局的间谍。</p><p>
之后的前戏不必过多叙述，因为其后沃兹只能感受体后的满涨感而无力改变，到底有几根手指伸进后面就变得不再重要。所有手指一起抽出时，沃兹只来得及长舒出一口气，立刻意识到了即将发生什么，把嘴唇咬到凹陷下去，彻底没了任何能让自己保持冷静的办法。前戏时做的心理建设都像是个笑话。</p><p>
常磐庄吾三两下脱掉累赘的衣服，他根本不必看就知道自己早已勃起，平时用来助兴的手段还一样都没在眼前人身上实践，只是看着沃兹这样无助的姿势就让他感到身体中久违的兴奋，只需随便用指腹摩擦几下自己的顶端，就急不可耐地架起沃兹纤细修长的腿，试探着顶到沃兹的入口，在那里蹭了几下，就顺利地整个插入进去。</p><p>
时王的心理活动沃兹不得而知，他只是觉得，即使有了那几根手指，时王的……还是太大了……脑中飘过这些时他终于将嘴角咬出了一丝血迹，出于羞耻。但下一刻羞耻感连带着所有仅剩一丝理性的思绪都被扬到九霄云外，时王没给他留适应的时间，从整个贯穿他到变成反复撞击他深处，那点缓冲时间可以忽略不计。</p><p>
与此同时，还嫌沃兹隐约的喘息和呻吟在空旷得过分的房间中还不够明显似的，常磐庄吾俯下身，手指划过沃兹唇齿交界的缝隙，并不考虑沃兹的感受就舔掉了他嘴角的血丝。</p><p>
“辅佐官，是不是该给我点反应？”</p><p>
这和明示也没什么区别了，但沃兹还是痛恨自己为何对时王的暗示反应如此迅捷，一边屈服地微张开嘴任由不受控制的呻吟流淌出来，尽力说服自己这只是事急从权，是为了保护自己。</p><p>
“魔王……陛下……”</p><p>
不管什么时候，他总要在每句话前加上这个称谓，但此时这几个字只是下意识的呼唤，说完后他大脑中已成了一团浆糊，早已失去了组织语言的能力。他靠着仅剩的清明睁开眼，之前用力闭眼导致起初他的视野还是一片模糊，狭窄的范围内只能辨别出时王若有若无的笑容。为什么……笑容……？</p><p>
沃兹还来不及去思考什么自己是否早就暴露这类的问题，循序渐进地改变着自己抽插节奏的常磐庄吾终于找到了能让沃兹彻底停止思考的那个地方——其实从他插入到现在或许只有十几秒，但在沃兹感觉中已被无限拉长。只是就连这点时间，常磐庄吾也嫌沃兹的思考碍眼，他简直能把沃兹的脑电波具象化出来，多半是关于他的卧底有没有暴露这类无聊的问题。</p><p>
那种感觉是闪电般的。这是沃兹最终能想出的唯一的形容词。</p><p>
一阵阵又酥又麻的触感犹如潮水般冲击着他本已经够敏感的神经，何况时王恶劣到反复只在那一个点上来回研磨。明明之前从来没察觉到的地方竟然会有那么大带来快感的潜力，沃兹本以为自己还能抑制住颤抖的声音早已破碎成无法组成句子的词语，不知不觉间，他的前端也渗出一些液体，在一片淫靡的声音中违抗着大脑的意愿叫嚣着极乐。</p><p>
“唔……魔王陛下……”沃兹断断续续地吐出一些意味不明的话，对语言的控制权缴械投降，但在常磐庄吾看来无疑是令人欣快的反应——有什么比让一个平时永远处变不惊的人变得只遵从本能更能激发一位魔王的成就感的呢？</p><p>
“呃……魔王陛——”</p><p>
沃兹没来得及出口的最后一个音节被自己的呻吟声打断，偏着头抓住靠枕的边缘才能让自己不至于失去对身体最后的掌控权，但时王随后握住他前端时，他本以为不会更激烈的反应却更进一步地背叛自己的理智，越来越快的喘息声和他如同坐过山车的体验交相辉映，时王对他前端的刺激只是火上浇油。</p><p>
——好像……快要高潮了……</p><p>
沃兹差点没来得及在脑海深处找到这个词，但找到也没用了，他最后一声绵长的呻吟伴随着自己和时王的体液一起喷出，温热的液体灌进他身后的每一个缝隙，而在时王干脆利落地抽出时，所有的声音归于平静，只剩下沃兹若有若无的急促喘息。</p><p>
理智回笼要不了几秒，但这几秒也足够常磐庄吾从容地从背后揽起沃兹整个人，让他坐直一些，再恶劣地给他锁骨补上一个吻。</p><p>
他对一般的情人们可不会那么温柔。</p><p>
但沃兹脸上的温度反而升得更高了些，时王怎么能如同什么都没发生过一样——就像事前一样冷静自持——连表情的变化都几乎令人无法察觉！他不愿面对常磐庄吾定定的目光，把头偏到另一侧，但时王并不介意，反而继续微笑，因为常磐庄吾也并不如表面那样真的毫无波澜。不如说，这已是几年来他最满意的一次做爱。</p><p>
“多谢辅佐官了。”他好奇地观察着听到这句话后的沃兹的表情，但对于继续逼迫他也没什么兴趣，即使是那种茫然的神情也很令他满意，因此只是直白地告诉沃兹，“没事了，沃兹你要是想洗澡，就回自己的房间吧。”</p><p>
沃兹看着时王淡定地离开，仍然无法确定自己到底有没有露馅，最终只能筋疲力竭地回到自己的房间，草草洗漱便瘫倒到床上。可惜今晚注定是不眠之夜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>